<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A sweet lovely night by ronweasleyismydaddy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270547">A sweet lovely night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweasleyismydaddy/pseuds/ronweasleyismydaddy'>ronweasleyismydaddy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Submissive Hermione, Vaginal Sex, dominant ron, romione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweasleyismydaddy/pseuds/ronweasleyismydaddy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finally tells ron that she loves him and something really unexpected happen...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. unexpected</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi this is my first story, sorry if my english isn't perfect! i hope you like it! (Read chapter 2 too🙏🏻)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, I am sixteen years old and I’m in love with a guy. He is sixteen too and we have known each other since we were eleven. He is tall, strong and he has some beautiful red hair that I love to touch. I have been in love with him since the first time I’ve seen him but I’m not sure he feels the same about me. Today I want to tell him everything, I can’t resist anymore. I hope he’ll ask me to be his girlfriend, there were a lot of moments in the past where I thought that he loves me back, like the time I was studying in the library and he was staring at me all the time  or when he was jealous of Krum when he discovered that I and him kissed in the fourth year…. but he never told me. There’s another reason why I can’t resist telling him that I love him… I’m sexual attracted by him, a lot. Every night  from the fifth year I’ve dreamt him but they weren’t innocent dream…he was dominating me in bed…I was like an objet that he used just for sex, and the problem is that I loved it. I wanted him to do it, I asked him to do that to me. And so now right now I’m going to tell him everything. I know exactly where he is, in his bedroom alone: he is studying for history of magic , he is the only one who have to do the test tomorrow because last Friday, when the class did the test, he was sick so he stayed all the day in bed. Harry is with Ginny and Neville Dean and Seamus are in the common room so he is 100% alone. So I open the door, I go downstairs, I go in front of the boy’s dormitories, I go upstairs and I knock to his door.<br/>
“Come in” he says.<br/>
I’m so embarrassed but also excited. I open the door and I look at him : he is lying in bed with his pajama’s pants and…he doesn’t have the t-shirt. I can see his muscular body and I turn immediately red. He seems to be so calm and it surprised me, usually he is the one who turns red.<br/>
“ Hi Hermione I was coming to search you” he says slowly standing up and starting to come to me.<br/>
“I-I wanted to tell-l y-you something” I say with a red face.<br/>
“Yes me too, actually I wanted to do something “ he says, now he is on front of me, our lips are really close.<br/>
“What did you want to do?” I say but I’ve already understood everything.<br/>
“Something that i wanted to do since the fourth year, I ask you not to slap me if you don’t like it.” He says with a voice that I don’t recognize… a sexy voice. Then, immediately, he kisses me, slowly, softly  making me become the most happy girl in the word. I start to touch his hair and he kisses me with more passion.  At the end, after the most beautiful moment in my life, he interrupt the kiss and says slowly:<br/>
“I love you Mione, I’ve been in love with you since the first year.”<br/>
I’m so embarrassed I want to tell him that I feel the same so I say, without looking him in the eyes:<br/>
“I love you too Ron, I’ve been in love with you since I saw you in the train the first year.”<br/>
He seems the happiest person in this world after this world and he takes my face with an hand turn it up so that I can look at him right in the eyes. Then we just look at each other for a long time, I don’t know how much time, I just know that this is the most intense moment of my entire life and that Ron is the most beautiful boy in the entire world.<br/>
“Hermione i-i, look at your t-shirt” he says suddenly.<br/>
I was distracted and I didn’t realized that his eyes were looking at my tits and that his hears were turning red. I look at my t-shirt and I realize it: my nipples, probably for the intense kiss, are hard and, since i didn’t wear a bra, they are visible thru my thigh withe t-shirt.<br/>
“Oh i-I’m sorryi-i-i” I say becoming the most embarrassed person in the world, trying to cover the nipples with my hands.<br/>
“ Oh don’t-don’t cover them, can-can I touch them? “ he says with his sexy voice, becoming red, but staying confident.<br/>
I don’t know what to say, I want him to do it but I’m worried about the fact that he maybe will think that I’m a bitch.<br/>
“Only if you want obviously, oh no, sorry I didn’t want to ask you that, the fact is…is that i-I I’ve always want to touch you because I love you and, oh I’m so stupid just forget it i-…” he says stuttering seeing that I don’t know what to say.<br/>
“No,no I want you to do it but I’m afraid that I will look like an easy girl to you” I say to calm him. “Hermione” he says, now confident again “I would never never think that, I’ve waited for 6 years and I know you did it too, we are like a married couple, we always fight, we’ve always love each other so I know that we have waited a lot. So if you aren’t ready I understand and I’ll wait more, but if you are ready don’t be afraid please.”<br/>
I was so embarrassed before but now I look at him and I see just ron, my sweet ron, the boy who I want to have kids with so I just nod.<br/>
He seems to be so happy and…sexy. He starts to touch my boobs and slowly he toy with my nipples making them hard, harder then before.<br/>
"Oh mione you are so damn sexy" He says and he start to touch my boobs under the t-schirt. I can't resist anymore and so i take off my shirt. When he sees my boobs he stares at them and just starts to licking them. He starts sucking my nipple with the tip of his tongue, making me feel things I've never felt. He stops licking me and looks at my breasts, totally changing expression: it is as if he is hungry, hungry for me.<br/>
"I'm sorry for what I'm about to say or do but I've waited a long time," he says.<br/>
"Go ahead" I just say, very embarrassed but also very eager.<br/>
He takes me in his arms and throws me on his bed, then immediately squeezes my nipples between his fingers making me scream.<br/>
"Yes scream my name hermione" he says with a really tough vonce.<br/>
"Oh ron" i say, i feel so so satisfied.<br/>
After that he starts pulling my pants and underwear down and once they are pulled down he stares at me in my privacy.He tortures me by blowing and pulling on my clitoris and so I make a pleading moan.<br/>
"Beg me hermione, tell me you want me" she tells me in her sexy voice<br/>
"Ron ..." I say I'm too embarrassed to beg him.<br/>
"I said you have please me mione,now" he says, squeezing my nipples hard again.<br/>
it's weird but I like this version of him, obviously only for sex, so, really eager, I give him what he wants:<br/>
"Ron please lick me, make me feel good you are the only one who can make me cum" I say, I don't know where I found the courage, the words came out of my mouth by themselves.<br/>
"Good girl" he says as he begins to suck my intimacy. He licks my clit slowly, staring at me to see how it makes me feel. Then after that he sticks 3 fingers inside me, too many for me that I've never done anything like that.<br/>
"You are so tight," he tells me.<br/>
He continues like this for a while licking my critoris and pushing his fingers inside me and whispering dirty words. After a while I come with him who tells me:<br/>
"Good girl come for me".<br/>
Now that the moment is over I feel really embarrassed but looking at him I realize that we are not quite finished.<br/>
"Now it's my turn" he tells me in a really hard voice.<br/>
I understand immediately what he means and even though I'm really inexperienced and embarrassed, I want to make him feel the way he made me feel.<br/>
"ron I want but I don't know how to do it" I say very embarrassed.<br/>
He looks at me and his expression returns to the usual one, the sweet expression of my ron.
"Don't worry, you will be fantastic, I just need you to do it to make me feel good." he tells me in a reassuring voice. that's all I need to hear.<br/>
I get up, placing myself on top of him, take off his pants and underpants and once down I look at his penis:it's really big and long, very long. I start touching him on the tip of my cock with my finger and I feel his hand grabbing my hair: I look at him in the face and notice that his wild expression has returned to his face.<br/>
"It is me torturing you not you torturing me mione" he tells me pushing my head forward and back through my hair and making me swallow his cock. I try as hard as I can to put it all in my mouth, but it is very difficult even if in the end I succeed despite the tears in my eyes.<br/>
"You are really a good baby girl" he tells me as he fills my mouth with his cum.<br/>
In the end we are both exhausted and we lie down on his bed barely breathing.<br/>
"I'm sorry I didn't even know this wild part of me" he says embarrassed, holding me close to him.<br/>
"No-no I liked it, I can't always be the bossy one" I say trying to ease the embarrassment.<br/>
“So you like being, let's say, submissive?” He tells me, still very embarrassed.<br/>
"Yes, only from you of course" I say kissing him.<br/>
We both laugh and spend the whole night hugging and kissing each other,both knowing that we are soul mates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the day after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>is the day after everything between ron and hermione has happend, and is a really strange day...for both of them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you everyone!! here is chapter two! hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wake up early, the sun has just risen and I'm still in Ron's bed. His arms are wrapped around my waist and I try to move them to go to my room to get ready for classes. I get up and I realize that we are alone in the room, probably his friends wanted to leave him his privacy...how embarrassing!</p><p>I give my boyfriend a kiss (I can finally say that) and go to my room to get dressed properly.</p><p>Once ready I go down to the common room very embarrassed. As soon as I arrive I see him and he smiles at me making me go through all the agitation: he comes towards me and kisses me and, despite the numerous childish verses produced by seamus, harry and dean, I feel good, serene.</p><p>"Ron and Hermione are finally engaged!" Seamus says applauding.</p><p>"Yes, yes, funny seamus ..." he answers jokingly, but from his expression I realize that he is proud to be my boyfriend.</p><p>We go out to the history of magic class, everyone talks about the engagement of me and ron but no one seems surprised: everyone expected it especially Harry who is the happiest of all.</p><p>Ron and I walk hand in hand through the corridors until we reach the classroom.</p><p>As I walk into class I hear Ron whispering:<br/>“Thanks guys, I owe you a favor.” And I understand that he's talking about the fact that they left us alone in the room all night.</p><p>Ron forces me to sit at the last desk with him, usually I sit at the first to hear better.</p><p>"Ron you'd better sit at the front desk. Professor Binns will want to ask you some questions to retrieve the test you didn't take, remember? I tell him using a stern voice.</p><p>"No no we're staying here, it'll make things more interesting" he says using his sexy voice.</p><p>"What do you mea-" I say not understanding but I am interrupted by professor binns.</p><p>"Weasley I will ask you 3 questions and if you answer them correctly you will have recovered the test" he says in his usual bored voice.</p><p>"Okay, go ahead then," he says as he starts stroking my thigh</p><p>After that I can't hear anything anymore, I just know that Ron is answering Mr. Binns' question as his hand rests on my vagina and starts stroking it. He continues until he starts to pinch my clitoris making me crazy.</p><p>"Shut up mione or they will hear you and understand everything" says ron probably after having finished answering and while the professor is choosing the other question.</p><p>"Ron stop I-I don't-" I say trying to stop him but I really want him to continue and he notices this from the excited tone of my voice.</p><p>He starts answering Mr. Binns' second question as he puts his hand under my school uniform skirt, he pulls my panties aside and starts stimulating my clit harder, squeezing it tightly between his fingers. I hold back the moans I'd like to make and enjoy the sensation.</p><p>"Hermione you are a good girl, now come for me without shouting" he tells me starting to answer the third question.</p><p>He pushes 3 fingers inside my pussy and with the other hand he keeps stroking my clit.</p><p>When he finishes answering I come, letting out a little moan that only Ron and Harry (sitting in front of us) hear. When she hears it, Harry laughs a lot making me red.</p><p>"Congratulations mr weasley, really very prepared what is wrong with you?" says mr binns.</p><p>"Yes, what's wrong with you ron?" Harry says with an ironic tone. I kick him to shut him up.</p><p>"It was thanks to you little girl, you deserve an award" Ron whispers to me when the professor starts to explain again.</p><p>I'm too embarrassed to answer and just take notes while Ron continues to stare at me.</p><p>The bell that announces the end of the lesson rings shortly after and we all get up to go to the next lesson: transfiguration.</p><p>Ron and I walk hand in hand but when we enter the classroom I run to the front desk and sit next to Ernest Macmillan (the hufflepuffs attend class with us). I can't follow with ron next to me and for me transfiguration is very interesting.</p><p>I turn to look at him and he gives me a jealous look even if afterwards he understands and smiles at me.</p><p>At the end of the lesson I walk over to him and we go to lunch together.</p><p>The next lesson and cure of the magical creaturesn and, finished eating, we reach hagrid's hut.</p><p>After a while from the beginning of the lesson, Ron throws himself on the ground and starts screaming in pain.</p><p>"Hagrid please, please I have to go to the infirmary," he says in pain.</p><p>"Oh sure ron emh ... hermione soon take him to Madam Puff" says Hagrid worried.</p><p>I had already bent over him and so I help him get up and together we headed towards the castle.</p><p>Once inside Ron stops screaming, looks around and noticing that nobody is there he smiles at me maliciously.</p><p>"Hermione, you were really a bad girl to sit with that guy, that guy there, Erenst the asshole tells me ron smiling at me</p><p>"Ron you can't you can't do this during the lessons you don't-" I start to say but he interrupts me kissing me</p><p>“Ah so you didn't like it huh?” He tells me stopping kissing me knowing perfectly well that I actually loved it.</p><p>I'm too proud to admit it and just smile.</p><p>"So I was saying that you have been a bad little girl and you deserve a punishment: tonight I will come to your room and you will have your reward and your punishment" he tells me with his sexy voice.</p><p>"But can't we stay in your room? , there are the girls in mine." I say.</p><p>"Harry's gotta stay with ginny tonight, yuck. We'll find a way to kick your roommates off " he says.</p><p>"Now let's go to the bathroom," he continues, taking my hand and leading me to the men's bathroom.</p><p>"No ron we have to go back to class!" I say but I don't really want to go back to class, Hagrid was explaining things I already knew so I could skip the class.</p><p>Obviously, ron ignores me and drags me into the nearest bathroom. He slams me against the wall and starts kissing me greedily.</p><p>"I love you Hermione I love you so much, I've waited so long that I can't get enough anymore" he tells me, touching my ass.</p><p>"I love you too ron" I say enjoying under the rough touch of him.</p><p>He drags me into a spacious toilet and continues to kiss me.</p><p>We start touching each other's private parts, both from under our pants. I pull his cock out of his pants and grab it and start jerking him off while he puts his fingers inside my pussy and starts going back and forth.</p><p>"You're a pervert hermione" he whispers in my ear as he cums in my hand.</p><p>I'm very close to cumming and just before i cum he stops squeezing my clit and takes his fingers out of my pussy.</p><p>"Ron no please go on" I beg, but he seems determined to make me suffer.</p><p>"This is part of your punishment" he tells me with a mischievous smile, bending over and kissing my clit and making me groan.</p><p>"See you tonight" he says he in his sexy voice and leaves me breathless in the bathroom alone.</p><p>I hate him, I hate him so much. The rest of the lessons I pass away from him pretending to be offended but waiting impatiently for the night that awaits us.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>